Memories just don't fade away
by LittleCelina
Summary: Edward never came back in NM. Bella's broken. Victoria comes back for revenge. Can Bella survive? Why's Laurent saving her? And how can the Volturi get involve in this mess? Will Edward see Bella again? Or go looking for another? Chapter 15 finally up!
1. Revenge

**A/N: Okay, this is the very first Twilight series I've ever written. I really hope everyone will like it! And PLEASE DO REVIEW!!**

**Memories just don't fade away**

**Chapter one **

I've always thought he love me; after all we've been through. I've thought we were going to be together for all times. But I can see it all clearly now, he don't love me. Heck! He doesn't WANT me!! I've cried for months for him, wondering if he'll ever come back. I've waited for him and he never came back. It's been five years now and I've finished college. Charlie died by being shot by a gang of youngster a year ago, I was nearing to snap and break into tiny pieces. Even though Jacob and Billy helped me a lot, I still couldn't handle the death of Charlie. Everything got worse when I saw Victoria and Laurent…

**Flashback **

I was walking aimlessly into the woods near La Push, thinking of ending my misery, when I suddenly saw something red that caught my eye. A loud growl behind me made me jumped.

'Was it a bear?' I thought fearfully. Then, there standing beautiful and furious were Victoria and Laurent.

I gasp and scanned them carefully. The thought of them there standing in front of me made me realized all the things about _him_ were real. Victoria walked slowly towards me and I stepped back.

"Why are you here, Victoria?"

"I'm here to torture you, little human, for giving me all the pain and killing my dearest James."

She smiled at me. My eyes looked behind her. There was Laurent standing like a statue. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. The growl from Victoria made me jumped.

"Please don't…" I sobbed.

"Don't worry, human. I'll make it slow and hurtful for you to feel all the pain when I lost my dear James."

"Why kill me? Shouldn't you go after…Edward?" I whispered.

It's been years since I've actually said his name out loud. I can feel my body shaking as I sobbed harder.

"You want to know why? Well, let's just say a mate for a mate."

"I'm not his mate; he left me five years ago!" I cried. "He's gone and will never come back! He never loved me. He never ever loved me!" I shouted back to her.

Victoria stopped at her tracks, she looked confused and shocked. I could tell she didn't know this piece of information. I could see Laurent walking towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Stop this now Vic, I know you're deeply hurt. But what is the point? He left her unprotected, that's the proof that he didn't love her any more. Why don't you just calm down and let go of this human."

I could hear the pleading in his voice, 'Why's Laurent saving my life?' I thought.

I didn't know what happened next, all I knew was that Victoria has pounced on me to the ground, with her white venom teeth sinking inside my neck. I shirked, I kicked and punched her, but she wouldn't move. I could feel the venom starting to run through my veins. Flame, burning flame of hell took over my body. I screamed through the pain. I then felt Victoria got off me, and heard loud growls and barking. I was screaming very loud that I didn't notice a pair of cold hands scooped me up and carried me out of this crazy place.

I trashed and clawed the person who was carrying me, screaming to stop the pain. Fire was burning inside of me, and the last thing I know was a pair of icy hands brushing my cheeks before darkness finally took over me…


	2. Death

**A/N: Okay, this is the second chapter. Hurray!! I thought I would stop writing again because of all the distractions I have in school. It's hard to up-date sometimes, so PLEASE give me some REVIEWS to keep me going!!! THX!!**

**Memories don't just fade away**

**Chapter Two**

**Victoria P.O.V.**

They've killed my beloved James. Edward Cullen and his family will pay for what they've done. But I'm not going to look for _lover boy_; I'll hunt down the _thing_ that caused this all, the human that he _loves _dearly. Bella Swan.

I've convinced Laurent to come with me and hunt the human girl. He refused, at first, to come and watch me torture the '_poor child'_ as he called her. But I still convinced him, for I need all the help I could get if the Cullen family decided to kill me.

We were walking through the woods when I smelled her scent.

"I've found her," turning my head to Laurent.

"Please, Vic! We can't…"

I didn't hear what Laurent said next. I was running like hell through the woods, sniffing the human out. And there she was, sobbing pathetically and alone. I stood behind her and growled. I would have killed her right and there, but it wouldn't be fun. I wanted to let her feel the pain of hell.

Laurent was beside me, ready to stop me if I do anything reckless. I growled at him. Bella turned around and stared at us. I was ready to run after her when she flees, but she didn't. What's that in her eyes? Is it relief?

She stared at me and Laurent. I started to walked towards her as she stepped backwards.

"Why are you here, Victoria?"

I was surprised that she still remembers my name. I looked at her face; it was flushed and filled with tears.

"I'm here to torture you, little human, for giving me all the pain and killing my dearest James."

I smiled evilly at her, thinking of all the horrible things that I'm going to do to her. I could see she was looking at Laurent.

'What's she doing? Asking for Laurent's help? He wouldn't DARE!!!'

I growled at her, snapping her back to reality.

"Please don't" she sobbed.

"Don't worry, human. I'll make it slow and hurtful for you to feel all the pain when I lost my dear James."

Oh, I'll give her the pain, alright, the pain of hell itself. She stared at me and started shouting about Edward didn't love her any more.

'Did I hear it right? Lover boy don't want her anymore? How can I take my revenge then?'

I was shocked and confused. I could feel Laurent's hand on my shoulder, telling me to let go of the human.

'How DARE he?!'

I've looked and searched for this human for a very long time and I'm not just going to give up!

She was the point that James was dead and I want her to PAY!!! If it wasn't because of that stupid blood of hers, James will still be alive!

Fury took over me and I jumped at her. Then, I opened my mouth and bite her. The sweet sensation of her blood was really wonderful. I was going to suck her dry, but Laurent just have to punch me out of her. I tried to fight back when I saw the mutts. Werewolves.

Leaving the human to die, I fled. The werewolves came after me. One caught me and started to tear me to shreds. I tried fighting them but there were just too many of them. I scanned for a way out. A high pitched scream shot through the sky. Pleasure poured over me.

"Served you right, human." I whispered.

Then, I suddenly saw Laurent carrying Bella, running away to safety.

"NO!!!!!!!" I shouted at him.

Before I could act, the werewolves attacked me, tearing me limb by limb. I was a goner, I knew it.

"I'm coming, my love. Wait for me." I whispered.

And finally, death welcomed me into his arms.

**A/N: There you go! Another chapter's up, I hope you all liked it! I'll do my best to post another chapter as soon as possible! So, please don't stop giving me REVIEWS!!!**


	3. Run

**A/N: Thank you SO much for those you wrote those beautiful reviews to me. I appreciate it all!! Anyway, here is another chapter in Laurent's P.O.V. hope you'll all like it!!**

**Memories don't just fade away**

**Chapter three**

**Laurent P.O.V.**

I still can't believe that I'm with Victoria hunting for lover's boy _pet_. Bella Swan.

To be truth, I quite _like_ the child and hoped that she could be mine and this is the _reason_ I'm following Victoria. I don't want her to kill the child, hoping I could stop her from her revenge.

It's been years, since we started searching for Bella. Part of me really hoped that we'll never find her, so I could just walk out of this crazy quest.

I was planning to tell Victoria today that I'm quitting, when a sweet scent banged me, _Bella's blood_.

Before I could react, I could hear Victoria saying that she has found her. I was about to beg her to stop, but she has already fled and disappeared. I ran after her, hoping that I could catch her before she attacks.

I was just in time. Standing beside her, I was ready to stop her if she does anything reckless. She growled at me, alarming Bella. She slowly turned around and what I saw next nearly broke my heart, if I still had one, into pieces.

She was sobbing and looked like hell. Her hair was a mess; she looked thinner, pale and lifeless. I could see that she was shocked to see us. Her eyes were full of shocked, relief and regret?

"Why are you here, Victoria?" she asked.

I could visually see she was trembling with fear. Victoria smiled evilly at her and said something about killing her. Bella didn't even flinch, I wondered why. 'Can't she feel the danger of Victoria?'

Victoria started his 'James revenge speech'; I could see that Bella was looking at me.

'Is she asking for help?' I thought to myself.

A plan was suddenly forming inside my head. I'm going to save her, even if it means killing Victoria.

Victoria growled at me, as if knowing my plan. Bella jumped back in reality and started begging Victoria. Victoria smirked, I know she was thinking of all the things that she have planned to torture Bella. I felt disgusted by just standing beside her.

Bella suddenly snapped and started shouting about Edward leaving and will never come back. I was shocked.

'Lover boy didn't want her anymore? **Stupid**!!! Didn't he know what he'd done to this little human?!'

I could see Victoria stopped at her tracks and looked shocked and confused.

'This is my chance!'

I walked to her and asked her to let go of Bella. She stared at me with fury in her eyes. Before I knew it, she jumped at her, bearing those dangerous venom teeth. 'No!!!!!!!' I screamed and knocked Victoria out of Bella. It's too late; the venom has already spread inside her veins.

Victoria was ready to fight me; I wrapped my arms around Bella, ignoring her screaming and pleas. Victoria suddenly stopped and growled at the bushes behind me. Four massive wolves jumped behind the thick bush. Werewolves.

Panic poured over me, 'why are there werewolves in this place?!'

Bella's high pitched scream snapped me back to her. I can't leave her here alone, so I carried her and run!

I've never run this fast in my entire…existence before. Bella screamed and begged me to stop the pain. It hurts to see her like this. I brushed my hands on her cheeks and told her that everything will be alright.

Then, she finally fainted. I know that she would be alright; Victoria's screams can still be heard over the woods. I know that she was a goner. The werewolves are sure to ripped her into pieces and burn her into ashes.

I ran and ran till I found my car. I put Bella in and drove the hell out of the place. I know the wolves will get us soon, so I drove to my hiding place and called for help. The Volturi. They are the largest coven in existence with the most potent powers. One of their 'guards' is my friend; I know that he'll help me.

"Hello?"

"Demetri! It's me Laurent! Listen, there's a pack of werewolves after me and I need you to get me out of here!"

"Whoa, Laurent? What do you mean about werewolves? I'm sure you could get out…"

"You don't understand! A girl was bitten and I'm not leaving her to the mutts!!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Forks."

**A/N: There you go! Phew, I struggled to finish this chapter. I hope you will all like it. The next chapter will be out in a few days, I hope. The drafts are ready to be edited, so keep those REVIEWS coming!!**


	4. Demetri

**A/N: Chapter four is up!! I can't believe this is happening! Thank you so much to those who have read this story. I hope that you'll all keep on reading this. And please do REVIEW!! **

**Memories don't just fade away**

**Chapter four**

**Demetri P.O.V**

I haven't heard from Laurent for years. He's always been a very good friend of mine since he was first changed years ago. And now he's in trouble.

"Werewolves? In Forks?"

I remember Aro saying about a powerful coven staying there.

"A friend," he said. "A very 'unique' friend."

'What's his name was?' I thought.

Carlisle Cullen.

To be truth, I quite envied that man for his control and determination to become a '_vegetarian_'. The reminder of him made me asked Laurent if he ever encounter this 'unique' vampire.

"Hey, Laurent. I know a powerful convent there in Forks, The Cullen family, have you ever heard of them? Maybe they could help you."

"Oh please, just shut it and get reinforcement!! There is a pack of angry werewolves here who is trying to kill me for crossing their land!! Now less chitchat and more moving! And about the Cullens, they left this place five years ago, leaving a wrecked human that my 'former' friend has bitten for revenge. I'll tell you everything if you get your butt moving and get Anthony right now!!!"

I was shocked to hear Laurent swear like that; he's usually quite civilized and not hot-minded. It looks like the '_human'_ that he's carrying is very important to him. I was about to ask him more questions when I heard a scream on the other line.

"Darn it! Hurry up Demetri!"

I quickly called Anthony on the other phone. Anthony has the power to teleport anyone anywhere around the world. That's how Aro and the others travel without being exposed to the public's eye.

"Hello?"

"Anthony, is that you?"

"Demetri! What's up? It's been awhile since I've heard your voice!"

"Didn't I just saw you last week?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So, why are you calling me? Don't tell me that you miss me…"

"Stuff it, ego man and where are you?"

"I'm right behind you!"

I turned around and saw Anthony with a goofy grin attached on that stupid face of his.

"Yo bro! What's cooking?" I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the head.

"Laurent's in trouble, werewolves on the loose. Get him here pronto!"

"Where is he?" I picked Laurent's phone again.

"Hello, Laurent? Where's exactly are you? Anthony can't just pop in there if he doesn't know the exact place."

I could hear him walking and a door shutting behind the scene.

"I'm now in Port Angeles, No.56 Street. There's a small Inn here named 'Little Holiday'. I'm in room 16. Now hurry! I can smell them nearing!"

I turned to Anthony and nodded. He looked at me and looked confused.

"What?"

"You heard the man, now go and teleport yourself! Oh, he got a human with him so do behave yourself."

"A human? Why's Laurent bringing…"

"Stop asking and get going!"

A blue light started to wrap itself around me and Anthony.

"Anthony, when I say 'teleport yourself', I mean yourself and not including me!"

Anthony shook his head furiously and started whining.

"There's no way I'm going there alone! Remember the last time I saw Laurent? He nearly killed me!"

"If you're talking about that time you mess with his hair, I'm sure that he already forgot about it. For heaven's sake! It's been half a century already!"

"Could you two stop chatting and get your sorry butt here already!! The mutts have already surrounded the place!!"

"Sorry…"

The blue lights reappear again and it got brighter and brighter. Then, with a flash we're gone.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter is out again! I thought that I wouldn't finish it! Anyway, please do REVIEW and tell me what you think about it!! THX! **


	5. Author's Alert

**A/N: **

**I'm **_**really **_**sorry for cutting in here, I know everyone HATE author's alert, but I'm just writing these to say….**

**Thank you all to those who sent me all those interesting reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really touched!!! ******

**I have found that some of the 'requests' and 'suggestions' are quite interesting and quite helpful too…**

**I think I'll follow some of those 'advices'and add them into the story!!**

**And about the things like **YouKnowDebussy **have suggested, I totally agree with you!! Seriously, how could be one person's cries could be their human's strongest trait? **

**And to those who are wondering if it's a Laurent / Bella, you'll just have to find it out YOURSELF!!! Anyway, Thank you all for reviewing and PLEASE do keep in coming!! I promise that Chapter 5 will be added this week!!! ******


	6. Anthony

**A/N: Here I go again! Chapter 5 is finally up!! Thank you all for those really helpful reviews!! I hope that you'll all keep on reading this story. REVIEW PLEASE! And tell me what you're thinking!!**

**Memories just don't fade away**

**Chapter five**

**Anthony P.O.V.**

I can't believe I'm doing this! I thought that it's my turn to have the day off, but _no,_ I have to stay in this horrid place and look after these stupid doors! Why of all the guards they have to pick me?!

I scanned around and saw Gianna working behind the desk,

'Oh, how beautiful she is! I'm really looking forward for her change!' I squealed.

Heidi was talking about not wanting to go _fishing_ anymore and wanted to have a break. She saw some potential in Gianna, and so she's asking Aro for permission. He approved it after Heidi's famous _dramatic act_. I really feel bad for Aro and the others who had been wrap around Heidi's little evil fingers. The power of persuading is really a powerful thing, and _very evil_.

I stood at the massive doors impatiently, and saw Felix strolling towards me.

"Hey Felix! Could you do me a favor?"

Felix glanced at me, then the door behind me.

"If you're thinking of letting me switch places with you, then I'm out of here."

As he was about to run the hell out of here, I quickly stood in front of him and raised my arms as if I'm stopping a bus in front of me.

"Of course not, dear friend, am I that horrible! I wouldn't ask my pal to look after these stupid doors so I could have my day off, would I?"

He deliberated for a while and looked at me with innocence in his eyes.

"If you're a different person, I may believe you. But now that we're talking about a person named Anthony here, I just have to say that… you would." He said calmly pointing his long finger at me.

"I'm hurt, Felix! How could you say things like that to little old me?" I said, putting my hands on my chest.

Felix was about to argue when my cell phone rang. I dug it out and looked at the tiny screen.

_Demetri_.

"Hello?"

"Anthony is that you?"

"Demetri! What's up? It's been awhile since I've heard your voice!"

"Didn't I just saw you last week?"

'Last week? The council! ' I thought smacking my head.

Every 50 years, the _royalties_ would hold a council to the pubic vampires and talk about things that had happened during those years. Every vampire of a coven _must_ attend this council and report what had they done during those time. This is also a way we will _know_ if that specific vampire had done things to break the _golden rule_. The rule that had been set by our elders, to keep our existence undiscovered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So, why are you calling me? Don't tell me that you miss me…"

"Stuff it, ego man and where are you?"

I faced Felix and grinned. I know he heard my conversation with Demetri, and expecting me to beg him to switch shift with him. I put my hand on his shoulders and lean towards his ear.

"You know Felix," I whispered. "I heard that Gianna's talking about you the other day with Heidi and guess what I've heard."

I glanced at Gianna's side and looked up at his face and saw something pleading in his eyes.

"What?" he asked urgently.

I smiled, 'This is going to be easy!'

I lean back to his ear and whispered, "I heard that she likes you very much! So why don't you stay here and talk to her, who knows? Maybe you'll get back _something_ in return."

If Felix could blush, I'm sure his as red as a tomato right now.

"Thank you so much Felix for switching shift with me, see you tonight then?" I shouted as winked at him.

He looked at me and grabs my shirt, "If you're making this up, I'm making it sure that you're _existence_ will be a living hell!" He hissed angrily at me.

I laughed and waved at him, "Have a nice day too, Felix!"

And then, I'm gone.

The next view that I saw was Demetri standing before me holding a phone.

"I'm right behind you!"

I watched as Demetri turned around with shock plastered on his face. A goofy grin was attached on my face.

"Yo bro! What's cooking?"

He rolled his eyes and smacked me behind my head.

'What did he do that for?' I thought as I rubbed my head.

"Laurent's in trouble, werewolves on the loose. Get him here pronto!"

'Laurent? Is he talking about the person that I haven't seen for half a century, Laurent?' I remember him leaving for north years ago to look for something that could _inspire_ him. I recalled he found himself a coven with a beautiful redheaded babe. Oh, how I envied him.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Demetri picked Laurent's phone again and started talking. I smirked as I heard him explaining my powers to Laurent. I could actually easily find Laurent anywhere without knowing his exact location. I learned to control my powers over the years, now all I have to do is to have the appearances of that specific person or place I'm looking for and with a flash I'm standing in front of them.

I listened to their conversation carefully, wondering where Laurent is.

'_Little holiday_? What a name!' I laughed.

'Them? Who's them?' I smacked myself, 'Of course, the werewolves.' Then this thought hit me. 'Werewolves?! What are werewolves doing there? Why are they chasing Laurent?!'

As I was arguing with myself, I saw Demetri nodded at me.

"What?"

Demetri shook his head and looked very annoyed.

"You heard the man, now go and teleport yourself! Oh, he got a human with him so do behave yourself."

I was shocked when Demetri said Laurent's bring a human. I remember Laurent don' like humans…I think?

"A human? Why's Laurent bringing…"

"Stop asking and get going!"

'Phew! Demetri really needs a break, he's cracking up!'

I closed my eyes and vision Laurent in my mind. A blue light was forming around us; Demetri interrupted me when he started complaining about not going.

'There's no way I'm going to face Laurent after what I've done to his hair many years ago!' I thought.

"There's no way I'm going there alone! Remember the last time I saw Laurent? He nearly killed me!" I whined.

"If you're talking about that time you mess with his hair, I'm sure that he already forgot about it. For heaven's sake! It's been half a century already!"

'Yeah right, us vamps have a _long_ memory. I doubt that he had forgotten about it already.

"Could you two stop chatting and get your sorry butt here already!! The mutts have already surrounded the place!!" shouted Laurent.

"Sorry…"

I pictured Laurent again in my head, the blue light got brighter and brighter. Then, with a flash, we're gone.


	7. Escape

**A/N: Wow! I'm here again with Chapter 6!! I hope that you're all still hanging in there! I don't know if I'm boring you or not, so do send more REVIEWS and tell me what you're all thinking!!**

**Memories don't just fade away**

**Chapter 6**

**Anthony P.O.V.**

The light got dimmer and dimmer; I could see Laurent now in front of us clearer and clearer. He was carrying a girl in his arms, or should we say '_wrestling'_ with the girl in his arms. The girl, human, was screaming with despair.

'Is she _changing_?!' I thought.

Laurent looked at us and barked,

"Get us the hell out of here!!"

I tried asking him more questions but Demetri got to him first. I pouted.

"Hold it right there, Laurent. We need to know what exactly is going on here?! Why are these _mutts_chasing you and why's that human changing?" demanded Demetri.

"Does it matter?! I'll tell you everything after you bring us to a more safety place!" shouted Laurent back to Demetri.

I watch with fascination as the two started to growl at each other. I peeked at the human girl Laurent was carrying. I could see that she's in deep pain and with her trashing around made me remember my first change. How the pain of hell spreads inside of me, the fire that was burning inside me. I felt bad for the human, thinking of the pain of the transformation.

"So, Laurent..." I started, but something interupted me.

I watched as four angry werewolves stormed into the room. Their leader,I think, steped out and growled.

"Give Bella back to us!!" he shouted.

'Bella?' I looked at the human who's thrashing in Laurent's arms.

'So, the human's name is Bella. I wonder what relations does she have with the mutts and Laurent.'

Bella kept trashing and tore some of Demetri's coat. The mutts started to charge forward, Laurent growled at them and said that he'll never give Bella back to them.

'Wow! Larent do have a _'thing'_ for this Bella girl.'

I looked at Demetri and nooded. I started to gathered my powers, a bright blue light sorrounded the four of us.

"What the ...?" said the mutt.

I smirked at them as they started to run towards us.

"Adious Amigos!"

The mutt with the black cropped hair, dived and tried to rip me. I looked at Laurent, "Care a little help here?"

Laurent growled at me and made an invicible shield infront of us.

"Did I ever told you, how I _envied_ that power of yours, Larent?"

"Get.Us.Out.Of.Here.ANTHONY!!!!"

"Yes, sir. Mr. Grumpy."

Then in a flash we're gone.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up in the next week, so keep on hanging there!!**


	8. Jacob

**A/N: I'm really SORRY guys for not updating soon!!! The original copy was deleted by my mom last week, so I have to start all over again!! I ignored my mom for 3 days after the incident… Anyway, here's CHAPTER 7!!!Hope you guys enjoy!! Do please REVIEW and tell me what you think!!!**

**Memories don't just fade away**

**Chapter 7**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

"Darn it!!" I shouted as I pounced the wooden floor where the 'bloodsuckers' had disappeared with Bella. I screamed and cried until I felt Quil's hand on my bare shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jake, we'll find Bella and bring her back."

"Where do you think they bring her?" I asked as I glance at Sam. "Answer me!!"

Sam stared at me and walked around the room. He picked up a piece of cloth that Bella had ripped from one of the _leeches_. He examined the dark cloth and held it to his nose, he then yanked it immediately.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I think Bella will never come back…She's a goner," he announced.

I dived at him and punched him with all my might.

"How **DARE** you!!! Bella's not a goner!! We'll find her and kill all those bloodsuckers!!" I shouted furiously. "Where is she?! Tel me!** TELL ME**!!!"

Quil and Peter held me out of Sam; I trashed and tried to fight them.

"Stop it, Jacob!! We can't do _anything_ to save her!! Those bloodsuckers are no _ordinary_ vampire!" shouted Sam.

I stopped trashing and kept still, "What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

Sam sighed and looked away from me, "Those vampires are from Italy…" he said.

I could sense Peter stiffened, "Italy? You can't be serious, Sam! The '_cold ones_' had never interfere with things like this for hundreds of years!!"

I stared at Peter, 'cold ones'? I glanced back at Sam, "What are you guys talking about? What's so special about Italy?"

Sam stood up and walked towards the window, "I'll tell you everything after we leave this place. The police are on they're way." With that he jumped through the window and disappeared through the dark woods.

I followed silently and tried to catch up Sam's speed. There were millions of questions swimming inside my head.

We got back in La Push in a matter of minutes and saw Dad waiting for us on the front door.

"What happened?! Where's Bella?!" he asked anxiously.

"They got her," said Sam. "They left this."

Sam handed the cloth to Dad and the moment Dad touched the cloth, he screamed, "Volturi!"

I turned my head immediately at him and asked impatiently, "What's 'Volturi', Dad? What's going on here?! Can anyone explain to me?!"

Dad looked at me with sadness in his eyes, "Get inside, Jacob. I think it is time for me to tell you the story that had happened in our land hundreds of years ago. The story of the war that nearly broke between our kinds and theirs." he paused. "The story behind the '_cold ones_'."

**A/N: There you go!! I'm really sorry for not updating soon. Anyway, here's Chapter 7!! Hope you'll all enjoy!! Don't forget to REVIEW!! **


	9. The story

A/N: Chapter 8 is finally up

**A/N: Chapter 8 is finally up! I am sorry for not posting this chapter earlier! Anyway, it's here so no worries!! Please don't forget to REVIEW!! Thank you all!!**

**Memories don't just fade away**

**Chapter eight**

**Billy P.O.V.**

I've always knew that this was bound to happen. I've warned Bella to stay away from _them_, and yet she ignored my warnings. Poor Charlie, bless his soul, I should have told him what's happening before everything went out of hand, but I know that he'll never listen to my _'stories'_ as he always said. Now look at what happened, Bella's gone and most likely dead by now. I'm sure the Volturi won't spare her. Unless…they've found out the truth behind her _true_ heritage.

I looked at my poor dear child, Jacob. I know that he is in love with Bella. I've told Charlie that the two of them are quite a pair, so we tried to match them together. However, the only problem is that Cullen _boy_ always kept between them. If only Bella could see the danger that the Cullen family could cause to her, she would be happily alive right now…

I sighed and shook my head. What has been done is done; we can't change what had happened in the past. I clearly know that even though we gathered all the werewolves together, we won't stand a chance against the Volturi. The _'royalties'_ are very strong and powerful. They were the reason why werewolves hates and loath the bloodsuckers. They're ruthless and selfish beings. They will not stop until they get what they want.

I watched as Jacob and the others sat down the sofa, Sam standing beside me. I looked at him and nodded. He went inside my room and took a photo album, which was really old and ancient, under my bed. He handed it to me and I shivered as I touched the surface of the black leathered album. This was the history of our clan; the bloody history that my ancestors had 'sworn' to never let this happen again in the future.

I glanced at the youngster, so young and full of life… and yet is cursed to carry these heavy burdens on their shoulders. I sighed and opened the leathered album. A powerful sickening sweet scent filled the tiny living room.

"Why is there bloodsucker's scent inside that album?!" bellowed Jacob

"This, my son, is the scent of the _royalties_. The Volturi." I answered.

I examined Jacob's face changed from anger to horror. I know why he was sudden frightened by the powerful scent, it's because the scent was so sickening sweet means that the power behind the scent was also sickeningly frightful.

"You mean, these royalties, are the original '_cold ones_'?" he said quietly. "As in the monsters that…" I nodded gravely at him.

"But ain't the _Cullens_ are the 'cold ones'?" he shouted shaking his head furiously.

"I don't understand! They bit Bella! Does this means we can't attack them?!"

"I'm sorry, Jacob. We can't do anything because the treaty is only affective to the Cullen family, not the Volturi." I explained to him. "If the Cullens bit Bella, we can attack and destroy them. However, in this situation, the Volturi bit her, so we don't have the rights to do anything to them. Even if we 'tried' to do anything to them, we won't win this battle." I added.

"What do you mean, dad? We're born to defeat and destroy these _creatures_! We could sure win them!" argued Jacob.

"I understand what you mean, Jacob. But you must also know that these vampires are no _ordinary_ ones. They had powers that could easily destroy us and that will not bring good to the pack." I placed my hand on my face, stopping the tears that are threatening to spill out from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," I sobbed. "We can't do anything."

Silence covered the room; I closed the album and handed it to Sam, "Wait…" muttered Jacob. "Let me see that album."

Sam looked at me and I nodded. He handed the album to Jacob. Jacob took the album with disgust plastered on his face. He slowly flipped the album open and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are these two, dad?" he asked pointing at the first photo in the album.

I glanced at it and answered, "That's your great-grandma and grandpa."

He flicked it again after nodding and stopped at the photo of four inhumanly beautiful young men, staring at him. He pointed at it and I answered,

"That's Carlisle Cullen and …the Volturi."

Jacob stared at the photo with hatred visibly plastered on his face. He flicked the album again and stopped at a photo with two couples smiling brightly at him.

"Who is the guy next to great-grandma, dad?" asked Jacob curiously.

I glanced at the photo and sighed.

'I guessed this is it,' I thought sadly. "That, Jacob, was your great-grandma's ex-fiancée, Joel Encantante." I paused.

"He was the reason of the 'nearly' broken war."

**That's all for now! Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to REVIEW!!**


	10. Joel Encantante

A/N: Yay

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 9 is finally up!! Thank you to those readers who are still hanging in there!! Love you all!! Anyway, PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW!!**

**Memories don't just fade away**

**Chapter nine**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Billy was now telling the young ones the story of Encantante, the son of the undead. Legends had said that he was the son of the 'purest' of vampires, the first of their kinds. I listened carefully at the story version of Billy. I was really surprised and fascinated at the fact that the Blacks had access to this 'pureblood'. I still couldn't believe that Jacob's great-grandma was Encantante's lover. _Elena Seige._

"He's Great-grandma's ex-fiancé? What do you mean he's the reason of the war?" asked Jacob impatiently. "He's just a human, right?"

Billy bowed his head and took a deep breath.

"Jacob, Encantante isn't a human. He's a vampire."

Jacob stood up, the album falling to the floor.

"Great-grandma fell in love with a bloodsucker?" he shouted. "How did great-grandpa stood something like that! How could he still love a woman with a bloodsucker…" Then he stopped.

"I think you know the answer, Jacob. It is, after all, happening to you too." pointed Billy.

I could clearly see the pain in Jacob's face. Silence filled the room. Jacob sat down back on the coach and placed his hand on his face.

"Did he left great-grandma just like _he_ left Bella?" asked Jacob silently.

I glanced at Billy, this is one story that I haven't heard of. Billy picked the album from the floor and flipped the pages again. He stopped at the picture of Elena and Encantante smiling at each other brightly. They looked young and carefree, not knowing of the tragic future ahead of them. I expected Billy to answer, but he didn't. Instead, he took the picture off the album. Behind it was another picture. It was _a hidden photo._ I peaked behind him and saw Elena again with a baby cradled in her arms and Encantante standing behind her, wrapping his arms around them lovingly.

I was astonished by this photo, "No, it can't be…" I whispered.

Billy turned around and looked at me. He smiled sadly and nodded.

"I'm afraid you're right, Sam," he started. "The child is Elena and Encantante's child, Stella."

"This can't be… How could they… Vampires couldn't bear children!!" I protested. I was 'dead'_ sure_ that vampires couldn't bear children, it was a fact, the truth, and yet, it happened.

"This is the truth, Sam. Elena did bare Encantante a child." said Billy.

"But…How?" I asked narrowing my eyebrows.

Jacob, who was sitting silently, answered me, "He's a pureblood."

Billy nodded, "Yes, it's because he's a pureblood, and so, he had powers that most vampires today don't. He could reproduce an heir of his own."

I was shocked, shaken by this news.

"You haven't answered my question, dad. Why did he left?" Jacob demanded. "Why left when he had already a child? Why great-grandma was still married to great-grandpa?"

Billy dropped his head again and answered. "He didn't left Elena. _She_ left Encantante."

I was shocked again, but masked it carefully. Jacob was now confused and started questioning again.

"Why?"

"Elena left him because your great-grandpa knew about Stella and so threatened Elena that he'll kill the child, for the child was the daughter of the living dead." Billy answered gravely.

"Elena got scared," he started again. "So she ran away while Encantante was in Italy. When Encantante returned, he found the house empty, only a letter was left behind. Something about the child in danger," he paused.

"Encantante knew what she meant and seek your great-grandpa with his friends, the _Volturi_. Your great-grandpa thought Encantante wanted war, so he called for the other packs from the other village and started fighting. Elena knew this and came back just in time before the war broke." Billy sighted.

"Elena persuaded Encantante to stop but the pack didn't. That's how Carlisle Cullen stood up to make the treaty. The pack knew that they could win the war, but they still accepted the treaty with conditions…" Billy silenced. He looked at the picture of Elena and Encantante again with sorrow.

"What conditions?" asked Jacob.

"One of the conditions is that Elena must marry the head chief of the pack, your great-grandpa." Billy stopped and sighed gravely.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"Disaster broke in the village," said Billy. "We have angered the purest of them. Encantante refused to let go of Elena and tried to fight back. But Elena demanded that he must stop. I don't know why she had done that, to save your great-grandpa life. Some said that your great-grandpa had found the child and bargained with Elena. If Elena agreed to marry him, the child will live. But if not, he'll kill the child instantly." Billy paused.

"In order to save her child, she made and act to Encantante, telling him that she didn't love him anymore and hoped he'll leave her alone forever."

Billy flipped the album again and stopped at the wedding picture of Elena and Jacob's great-grandpa. Elena wasn't smiling in this picture, unlike the others she had with Encantante. I felt terribly awful for her, knowing that fate has been cruel to her during those years. I watched Billy carefully, knowing how hard it was for him to tell this shameful past to the younger generation, especially to his own flesh and blood…

**A/N: That's all for Chapter 9. Hope you'll all like it!! I'll be waiting for your precious REVIEWS!!**


	11. Truths revealed

A/N: It's been awhile since I last update so… I'M SORRY EVERYONE

**A/N: It's been awhile since I last update so… I'M SORRY EVERYONE!! Anyway, Chapter 10 is finally up!! READ and REVIEW!! **

**Memories don't just fade away**

**Chapter ten**

**Sam P.O.V**

_Flashback:_

"_Disaster broke in the village," said Billy. "We have angered the purest of them. Encantante refused to let go of Elena and tried to fight back. But Elena demanded that he must stop. I don't know why she had done that, to save your great-grandpa's life. Some said that your great-grandpa had found the child and bargained with Elena. If Elena agreed to marry him, the child will live. But if not, he'll kill the child instantly." Billy paused._

"_In order to save her child, she made and act to Encantante, telling him that she didn't love him anymore and hoped he'll leave her alone forever."_

_Billy flipped the album again and stopped at the wedding picture of Elena and Jacob's great-grandpa. Elena wasn't smiling in this picture, unlike the others she had with Encantante. I felt terribly awful for her, knowing that fate has been cruel to her during those years. I watched Billy carefully, knowing how hard it was for him to tell this shameful past to the younger generation, especially to his own flesh and blood…_

_End of flashback_

"So, what happened to Stella Encantante?" asked Jacob. My head snapped back to Jacob then back to Billy. Billy looked at his only son, "We don't know for sure, but the elders said that she did live but never knew her real _heritage_." he paused,

"Some of the elders said that Stella had married and had kids of her own. She was never found by Encantante. Rumor has spread that Stella's descendants lived here in Forks."

"To whom, dad?" asked Jacob.

Billy sighed and spoke hesitatingly, "You know them, Jacob." Billy said slowly.

"You've met them. You've spoken to them, and you've… fallen in love with one of them." He paused.

Jacob froze, pale as if he'd seen a ghost, "No…Please no…." he whispered.

"The descendants of Stella Encantante are the _Swans_."

**Aro P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my comfortable throne, feeling bored as ever as I scanned the room for amusements. No one was present. Jane and Alec went out to the city to have a day off. Caius went out to do some '_business_" with some of the government top leaders. Heidi's out to watch a fashion show in Milan. I smiled, "So, this means I have to go bug Marcus again in the library." I chuckled, "I wonder what book he's reading now."

I was just about to head to the door when I heard the guards arguing with each other.

'Felix and Anthony.' I sighted as I shook my head.

Then a phone rang, I heard Anthony picking it up and started talking. I wondered who it is, so I listened carefully to the other line. It was Demetri.

'Isn't Demetri's day off today? I wonder why he is calling Anthony, maybe he is checking if Anthony is still on his post.' I laughed quietly.

Then, Anthony started bargaining with Felix to change post with him. I know that Felix will refuse, but it surprised me when he agreed, especially after Anthony talked about Gianna liking him.

To be truth, I quite like that human. Heidi's '_suggesting'_ to make her one of us so that she could take over Heidi's 'fishing' work. I had actually already agreed to it and is looking forward for the '_change_'.

Even after seeing hundreds of transformations, the '_changing_' process still fascinates me greatly. How a human become one of us was a 'painful' thing and yet, the pain of hell is the price for eternity.

I got back to reality when I heard Anthony biding his goodbye to Felix and disappeared. I can see that Anthony has won the battle again, I laughed as I walked out of the heavy doors.

"Good evening, Aro." bowed Felix.

I smiled and greeted him, "Good evening to you too, dear Felix. I've heard your exciting battle with Anthony and witnessed your defeat. I hope you're dealing with it well?"

"Oh, yes sir. I've threatened Anthony before he left." He replied.

"Good to you! Let's just hope that he kept his side of the promise." I said as I winked at him and kept heading to the long halls, "I hoped too, sir." murmured Felix.

I chuckled and waved at Gianna, "Good evening, Mr. Aro." She greeted.

"Good evening to you too, my dear. I supposed you've heard the news from Heidi?" I asked winking at her.

She smiled shyly and bends down her head, "Yes, sir. It'll be my honor to serve you all."

"I know you do." I replied as I kept walking towards the library.

Pictures and paintings are framed and hanged on either side of the walls. I could see our history through these pictures. I came to a halt as I examined the painting on the farthest end of the hall. It is the largest, the grandest of them all. I softly brushed my fingers at the golden name plate of the painting.

_Joel Encantant_e

I sighed as I looked up at the massive painting. You could really see that it's old and ancient, but man on the picture was young, bright and fresh. A smile played across his heavenly face. His crystal blue eyes twinkled with mischief. His pitch black hair danced on his head.

This man is our lord. He is the ruler of our clan and the purest of us all. And yet, this angel fell.

I silently looked at the painting, letting my memories go thorough those painful times. The memories that I once swore not to remember again. The time that this angel became a demon. It was a fight between two enemies, a fight for their future. It was a fight that Joel sacrificed his happiness to protect his 'family'. To protect his dearest Elena and his newly born child.

"You missed him, right Aro?" a voice behind me asked.

"Dearly, Marcus, dearly." I answered quietly. "He is, after all, my brother."

**A/N: ****That's all for now! Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to REVIEW!!**


	12. The Argument

A/N: Ah finally chapter 11

**A/N: Ah finally chapter 11… I really didn't know that I could come this far! I'm now considering whether to finish this story in 15 chapters or continue writing it till I finally run out of ideas! Anyway READ and REVIEW!! **

**Memories don't just fade away**

**Chapter 11**

**Laurent P.O.V.**

The blue light slowly faded, the surroundings started to get clear. Bella's still in my arms laying silently still. 'Odd.' I thought.

"Hey Laurent, shouldn't she be screaming and trashing with pain right now?" asked Anthony.

I growled at him and he stepped back, hands on the air.

"Whoa, Laurent! No need to be _SO_ protective," he said.

I looked at the massive room, curious of our whereabouts.

"Where are we?" I asked Demetri.

"We're in my quarters. Welcome home," answered Demetri. "Put the human on the bed, we don't want to risk our necks with the power of a 'newborn'."

I nodded and slowly headed to the 'luxurious' bed of Demetri with Bella. I could clearly see that she's 'changing'. Her heartbeat is getting slower and softer. Her once pinkish face is slowly turning pale white. Her temperature is dropping too. What's odd about her 'changing' is that her hair is also changing colors. Her once dull brown hair is now turning pitch black.

I turned to Demetri and asked, "Is it normal for the hair to change too?"

Demetri raised an eyebrow and glanced at the silent Bella, "This is quite unusual, but I also do not know why this is happening," he said as he scratches his chin.

I studied Bella again as I brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

"She's really hot, Laurent!" teased Anthony. "I wonder where I could find a human like her…"

I glared at him, "Get out." I said as I pointed at the door.

"Awwww… is little Laurent want some alone-time with sweet little cute Bella?"

I narrowed my eyes and growled at him, then turned to Demetri to ask him more about the 'strange' change of Bella. "Hey Dem, is it 'normal' not to scream while changing? I mean, she was screaming a lot before we got here. Don't you think that…"

Demetri put his hand on my shoulder and sighs, "You really like this human, don't you?"

I bowed my head and glance sideways to Bella. 'Do I like her? I barely know her so why care?' I thought. I was about to ignore Demetri's question but for some unknown reason, my mouth answered without my permission, "I don't know…"

"Edward…"

My attention was back to Bella as she started to breathe shallowly, "Edward…please don't… don't leave me…" she cried.

"Edward? Is that the dude that cruelly dumped Bella?" asked Anthony.

Before I answered him, Bella cried out a high pitch scream that covered the room.

"Well…there's your scream," said Anthony, while covering his ears.

A loud sound was heard as we saw the door suddenly opened, "What's going on here?!" demanded a furious Felix.

"Uhh…Hi Felix, dear friend!" greeted a smiling Anthony.

"YOU! When did YOU come back?! And who's that?!" asked Felix as he pointed his finger at me.

Demetri gracefully raised from his sitting position and slowly walked towards Felix, he stops in front of Felix and raised his hand and smacked Felix on the head, "What's that about?!" complained Felix.

Demetri kept silent for awhile then in a irritated voice he said, "You're fixing my door," dark auras was coming out from Demetri's body, "And you're guarding the entrance door for 2 months."

"Demetri's really pissed off, huh?" whispered Anthony to me. I nodded in response, "You don't want to anger Demetri if you still want your head attached on your shoulders." I replied.

"Laurent, is that you?" asked a half frightened Felix.

"It's been awhile, Felix. Still doing well with Heidi?"

"Heidi?! I thought Demetri is with Heidi?" asked Anthony in disbelieve.

Felix walked toward Anthony and smacked him in the head, "Why, is there a law that I can't date a woman like Heidi?" snarled Felix.

"Uhh…yes?" answered Anthony.

Before Felix 'attacks' Anthony, Bella's screams filled the room and began trashing around the bed, tearing everything that comes to her reach.

"Who's the girl?" asked Felix. "And is she '_changing_'?! Did you 'turned' her?" asked Felix as he turned to Demetri.

Demetri simply shook his head and looked at me. "Now that we're in a 'safe place', care to explain what's happening?" asked Demetri.

I turned helplessly to Bella, who has now stopped screaming, and took a deep breath, "The girl's name Isabella Swan. She was bitten by my 'once' coven family, Victoria…"

"Do you mean the fire babe?" interrupted Anthony.

Demetri smacked him on the head, "What's wrong with everybody! Quit smacking my 'sensitive' head!" shrieked Anthony as he rubbed his 'damaged' head.

"Then stop being stupid," replied Felix. "Oh wait! You can't!" mocked Felix laughing.

Anthony stuck his tongue out and kept silent after seeing the deadly look on Demetri's face.

"Continue," answered Demetri.

I took a deep breath and told them all about my encounter with the Cullen family, how Edward Cullen killed James for nearly killing Bella. Then, I told them about the revenge plan of Victoria and the part about how the werewolves killed her.

After I am finished, the three Volturi guards were in silence, deep in their own thoughts.

"So, you're saying that Victoria is dead and you saved the human from being wolf-meal?" asked Felix.

Anthony smacked Felix on the head, "Stupid! Werewolves are our **enemies**! They don't eat us, they **DESTROY** us!!" screamed Anthony as Felix glared at him.

"Well, actually the mutts do want Bella back…alive," I answered hesitatingly.

Felix was shocked, "Why would a pack of werewolves want a 'changing' human anyway?"

"I don't know," I replied.

I gazed at the flawless face of Bella as I brushed the surface of her hand. She looked so peaceful and yet inside I know that she's struggling with the pain.

"So…what should we do when she wakes up?" asked Anthony.

I looked up and glanced at Demetri, "We can't just leave her here. We'll go to Aro and asked him what to do with her. She may be a good use to us," replied Demetri blankly.

"No!" I shouted, standing up in the process.

"What do you suggest then, Laurent?" asked Demetri.

I deliberated for a moment and answered, "Bella will decide for herself on whether she's going to stay, it's her choice."

"We can't just leave a newborn running around the place!" exclaimed Felix. "She might expose our existence!"

"Then I'll stay with her till she's strong enough to control herself." I answered back.

"Relax, Laurent. I agree with Felix, we can't just let a newborn running around even though there's a guardian beside her," explained Demetri calmly. "Don't forget that she's a newborn, her strength is not easy to control."

I kept silence like a student being yelled at by a teacher. I understand that there is a risk but I am really willing to go for it.

"Babysitting a newborn is suicidal!" shouted Anthony.

"I. Know. THAT!" I shouted back. "But I'll take the risk…" I muttered quietly.

I felt Demetri's hand on my shoulder so I looked up at him. A knowing smile played across his face, "Don't worry, Laurent. We'll wait till she's awake to decide for herself."

I smiled slightly at him and nodded, "Thank you, Demetri."

Demetri nodded and turned around, "But I'm still bringing her to Aro, just in case."

Anthony cleared his throat and announced in a small voice, "I still think that babysitting a newborn is suicidal…" pouted Anthony. "However, if it is Bella, I won't mind at all! It's not everyday you'll get to baby-sit a hot babe like her!" he teased.

We all laughed and watched the unconscious Bella, not knowing the difficult path in front of us.

**A/N: Yay!! I finally finished ch. 11!! I really think that this is long because I like my works short so that I don't have to type a lot of words. However, believe it or not this is really helping me improve my typing skills. I'm a bad typer back then (sighs)**

**So, after reading this chapter, don't forget to ****REVIEW****!! Thank you ALL!!**


	13. Elena Encantante

**A/N: I'm BACK!! And chapter 12 is finally finished!! Sorry for the LOOONG delay!! I was struggling with how I was going to 'wake' Bella… It's kinda hard to write without any inspirations after all…Anyway, sit back and enjoy yourself!! Don't forget to ****REVIEW****!!**

**Memories don't just fade away**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella P.O.V.**

It's hot.

I'm burning.

The fire inside my body is driving insane. I don't know whether I'm still 'alive', but I know one thing…I'm about to turn into a vampire. I could feel my heartbeat getting slower and slower, my bones are melting and rebuilding.

I feel cold, and yet, fire is burning inside me.

Something started moving, like a worm crawling around inside my veins. It keeps crawling up and up until it reaches my brain, the venom started to fry it along all my human memories away.

I held on tight, like holding a piece of string that is being stretched to its limits.

Then, an image stood in front of me, a woman. She looked young and beautiful with brown curly hair reaching to her waist. Her eyes are watery brown with sadness in it. I tried to reach her, but she shakes her head slowly. We stood there silently, and then I realized that I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"What's happening?" I asked myself.

I stared at the woman who is still smiling at me.

'Is this a dream?' I couldn't feel the pain anymore, which I'm greatly grateful at, but curiosity awakened me as I heard the woman spoke.

"Isabella…" she said with a silent voice.

I was surprised that the woman knew my name.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, afraid that the woman might disappear and the pain will come back.

The woman just stood there smiling softly at me. Then she turned around and started to walk away. I followed her quickly trailing behind her by inches. I could almost smell the floral scent of her hair and feel the warmth of her body.

'Where is she taking me? Who is she? What are those awful sounds that I'm hearing behind this darkness? What is this place?' thousands of questions kept flying inside side my head. I was about to asked these question of mine when I suddenly saw a glowing light ahead of us.

I was stunned to see a pair of heavy doors in front of us. The woman turned to me and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Go," she whispered softly. "Go back and find me, my dear Isabella."

I stared at her bewildered, wondering what she mean, and finally spoke in a silent voice, "Who are you?" I asked again. "What _are_ you?" I pressed.

She smiled sadly, "Elena," then she strolled towards me. "My name is Elena Encantante," she then surprised me as she suddenly wrapped her delicate arms around me. I stiffed then slowly relaxed in her arms. I felt warm and oddly loved as I held her.

"Find me…" she breathed into my ear. "Help me…"

Then in a flash of blinding light the Elena disappeared.

"Find me…" her voice echoed through the darkness.

"Where are you?" I shouted back. I stayed silent as I waited for a reply.

"How can I find you?" I whispered as a tear stained my icy cheek.

"Joel," Elena whispered back. "Find… Joel."

Then in a blinding flash, pain crept back to me as I yelled the woman's name, "Elena!!"

**A/N: Phew! Finally… Thanks for reading!! Chapter 13 will be up in a few days time, I PROMISE!! It's quite short but it's worth waiting b/c Bella is finally meeting the Volturi guards!! Anyway, READ AND ****REVIEW****!!**


	14. Awakening

**Hey guys!! Told you that I'll be back soon!! I hope you'll all like this chapter too because it's also quite short. I've already drafted the next chapter, so please wait for it!! READ and REVIEW!!**

**Memories don't just fade away**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard voices muttering to each other.

"It's just been 2 days, Demetri! How could complete the transformation in 2 days?!" exclaimed a charming voice.

"I don't know, Laurent. She's just different than the other newborns," answered a smooth voice. "When she wakes up, we'll bring her to Aro and…"

"I think she's awake."

I slowly get up from the bed as I feel my head hurting like hell.

"Where am I?" I asked.

I blinked my eyes and covered them from the light. My visions were blurred at first, then slowly it sharpened as if like a camera finally taking focus.

I looked around the massive room, and then I spotted 4 inhumanly beautiful men.

"Am I dead?" I asked aloud.

Then my voice shocked me.

It was smooth and beautiful, quiet but strong. I placed my hand on my throat and asked again, "I am dead, right?"

Then one of the godly men walked towards me, "Bella, are you all right?" he asked with concern burning in his voice.

"Who are you?" I asked silently.

The man panicked and turned to the others, "She don't remember!" he shouted to them.

Another man in black robes nodded, "It's bond to happen. Human memories usually fades away after the change."

The man besides me looked at me sadly, " You don't remember anything, do you?" he asked.

I looked at the man with curiosity while I searched for him in my memories. Something about his looks disturbed me; as if I should know this man, and this frightens me.

'Who is he?' I asked myself.

I think the man saw something in my face that he suddenly caresses my head, "My name's Laurent, Bella," he said softly.

Hearing his name was like bumping my head on to a wall as memories of him and Victoria flooded inside my head. I jerked my head back and retreated from his reach as fast as I could. Then I scanned the room for the person that I'm most frightened of…

_**Victoria**_

I stared at Laurent with fear in my eyes, "Laurent," I said quietly as I slowly catch his gaze. He stood there very still waiting for me to continue. I took a deep unnecessary breath, "Laurent, where's Victoria?" I asked.

Laurent gasped and did something that nearly gave me, which is impossible now, a heart attack … He hugged me tightly and spun me around the room.

"You remember!! You remember!!" he squealed with glee.

"What are you doing, Laurent?!" I giggled back.

Laurent stopped and put me down gently to the ground. I looked behind me and examined the godly men with interest. I know that I don't have to fear them anymore, because we're all the same. Every one in this room are vampires.

Including me…

**A/N: Yay!!! I finally finished Ch. 13!!! I hope everyone of you liked it!! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**


	15. The Change

**A/N: I've finally typed Chapter 14 !! Yay me!! Sorry for not updating for a LOOOONG time!! I'm just getting really lazy to write because I don't get reviews to torture me!! hahahaha!**

**Memories don't just fade away**

**Chapter 14**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I looked around the massive room, fascinated by the beauty of it until one of the mysterious men came up to me and held out his hand.

"Hi! My name's Anthony,"he said smiling

I looked at his hand and smiled warily.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," he laughed as he winked at me.

I relaxed and took his hand.

"Bella. Isabella Swan. Nice to meet you, Anthony," I answered smiling.

Anthony smiled widely and turned to the remaining group.

"Can I keep her? Can I? Can I? Please!!!" he asked as if he's asking his parents to adopt a stray dog from the street.

"It's not for me to decide," answered the taller man. "I'm Demetri," he said as he held his hand out to me. I accepted it with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Demetri." He nodded and walked back to the corner with his arms crossed.

"Bella! This is Felix!" exclaimed Anthony as he grabbed my arm and dragged me in front of the tall man. I smiled weakly and nodded as greetings.

"Don't worry, Bella. He may look mean and superior, but let me tell you...Phew! Do he have a HUGE crush on somebody and he doesn't have the guts to tell her!" said Anthony mockingly.

Felix slapped Anthony's head **hard. **" Ouch! And he's very violent too." cried Anthony as he ran behind Bella.

Felix coughed and stretched his hand to Bella, " Just call me Felix." Then he turned away and stopped. "Oh, and please don't listen to the stupid behind you. Ever," he smirked and walked beside Demetri

"Now that we're all introduced, let's go see Aro!" shouted Anthony as he started to drag me to the huge doors.

"Wait, Anthony!" shouted Laurent as he reached for Anthony's shoulders. "What?" asked Anthony.

"I think it would be more appropriate if Bella make herself more 'presentable' before seeing the master," grinned Felix. " No offence, Bella. You kind of looked like you've just been hit by a tornado," he winked.

I turned my head to the huge mirror by the wall and if I were still a human, would have blushed furiously at my hideous appearance. However, I was not attracted at my dirty and torn clothes. I looked closely at the mirror and gasped. Is that beautiful creature is really me? I couldn't believe my own eyes. I knew changes were bound to happen after being bitten, but... this appearance... if you don't look closely you'll never guess that it really me, Isabella Swan.

My once dull brown hair is now pitch black, hugging my petite figure. My lips are full and glossy red, my skin is fair and smooth. However, the most shocking changes are my eyes. It's no longer brown, neither red, but are as blue as the crystal sky.

"Is that me?" I muttered.

"Yes, it is," answered Laurent silently as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"My eyes, why are they blue?"

"What?" exclaimed Anthony and stared at my eyes. " Whoa! They're really blue!"

Demetri walked swiftly towards me and cupped my face as he examined my face.

"Hmm.... This is really unusual..."

Then the door suddenly opened with a loud bang.

"Demetri, darling! Look at what I've bought...for...you..."

We all turned our head to the door, seeing a very stunning woman wearing really 'short' and fashionable clothes.

"Oh, Heidi you're back," said Demetri blankly as he continued to examined my eyes, unaware of the woman giving him deadly glares.

"Who's that?" she demanded as she pointed a finger at me. Demetri let go of my face and I shrink behind Demetri as the woman marched towards us.

Anthony slipped between the two and opened his arms, "Hold on, Heidi. It's alright, this is Bella. A new addition to our marvellous family."

Heidi raised an eyebrow and gritted her teeth, " So what's this Bella doing in your quarters, dear?"

Demetri looked cool and unafraid of the 'devil' infront of him.

"It's not his fault, Heidi. It's mine. I brought Bella here," said Laurent as he calmly walked towards the furious Heidi.

Heidi looked at Laurent curiously and grinned, " So... Mr. Invincible Barrier has finally decided to come home." Heidi smiled, " Well...aren't you gonna give your big sister a hug?" smirked Heidi as Laurent awkwardly leaned forward and give her a quick hug.

"You two are related!" exclaimed Felix and Anthony. " And you never bothered to tell me that!" demanded Felix to Heidi. Heidi shrugged, " You never asked."

"Well, we're not really related by blood. Heidi took care of me when I was turned," explained Laurent. " Yeah, and this baby was really a big pain in the butt," pointed Heidi. "Anyway, who's this Bella? I never head that master has a new addition."

I slowly leaned my head out of my 'hiding place', Demetri's back, and looked at her shyly. Anthony dragged me out and pushed me infont of her, "Don't worry, she don't bite... I hope." I sweatdrop and

nodded my head at Heidi, " My name's Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Heidi."

Heidi suddenly leaned over my face and demanded, " What relations do you have with Demetri?"

I was shocked and frozen. " Well... She's actually with me, Sis," said Laurent.

( Ten minutes later...)

"Hahahahahahaha....Ohhh... So my little bro has finally grown up!" laughed Heidi. " Don't worry, deary, I'll take good care of you. Just tell me if that idiot's not treating you well and I'll 'happily talk' with him," winked Heidi.

Apparently, Heidi now officially thinks that Laurent and I are a pair, and don't have any connections with Demetri. Thus, the total change of attitude.

"Women and their crazy possessive thinking," mumbled Anthony. I giggled.

"Come on, Bells. We'll find you some 'better' clothes," said Heidi as she held my hand and turned to the door.

**A/N: Yay!!! I hope everyone of you liked it!! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
